During the development and course of manufacturing electronic components (i.e., electronic circuits, devices and the like), it is often necessary to test the components to confirm their reliability, durability and/or integrity. According to one aspect of such testing, the electrical performance of a component is tested while the component is subjected to vibrations or mechanical shock (referred to hereinafter as being “shaken”).
There are different types of test devices used for this purpose each including a platform that is to be vibrated, a support to which the electronic component is mounted, and a clamping mechanism for locking the support to the platform.
The locking mechanism may comprise bolts by which the support and the platform can be manually or automatically connected, a peripheral actuator (hydraulic, screw-actuated, pneumatic or solenoid-platformd) by which the support and platform are clamped together at and along the outer periphery of the support, a magnetic actuator of electromagnets co-acting with feromagnetic material of the support, or a pnematic system by which a vacuum is created between the support and the platform such that atmospheric pressure (i.e., the pressure of the ambient) serves to clamp the support and the platform together. However, these locking mechanisms have various drawbacks and disadvantages.